


电话虫性爱

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 瞎jb乱写无脑爽文之后被电话虫保护协会举报了





	电话虫性爱

電話蟲性愛

 

夜深了，從一天的忙碌中解脫出來，泡過澡後，多弗欣賞著鏡子裡自己值得驕傲且自滿的肉體，忽然有了性趣。自己一個人做太無聊了，便拿出專屬某人的電話蟲，撥打約定的號碼。

「噗嚕嚕嚕⋯⋯」

幾乎是撥出去的一瞬間就被接了起來。

「怎麼了？多弗。這麼晚了⋯⋯」

「你不是也精神得很嘛？」

「啊⋯⋯也沒有，只是剛好忙完手頭的事，正準備去休息了。」

「是喔？我剛洗完澡，一個人閒得無聊呢⋯⋯你說，我今晚穿什麼睡覺好？」

不明白話題的重點在哪裡的維爾戈冷靜地拿起電話蟲，走進隔音的臥室。不管過會兒發生什麼，肯定都不是什麼辦公桌前該聽的聲音。

「你在衣櫃前？雖然不知道你都有些什麼衣服，不過你以前就很喜歡絲綢材質吧？」

「我在浴室的鏡子前，要是你在就好了，你不是經常來我的浴室嗎⋯⋯你幫我洗澡的時候，我感覺好舒服喔。你喜歡我的胸吧？」隱藏住臉上的害羞，他用鎮靜地聲音繼續說下去，「⋯⋯用手掌揉來揉去，把臉埋在中間，用舌頭去舔⋯⋯阿，不過不知道最近有沒有掉肉喔。」

當然嘍，不管怎麼看都完美身材的三十歲，說出這句話的時候只是等著被否定。

「維爾戈，我們來玩電話蟲 性愛吧？」不等對方回答，多弗擅自說了下去，「還沒有試過呢，你好不容易有了單人間，要不然多浪費阿。」

「多弗⋯⋯」

他在原地坐下，兩條長腿彎曲分開成m字，感覺自己的性器在浴袍間摩擦，後面的小穴也為即將發生的事愉悅地收縮。一手伸進大開的前襟，熟練地揉起自己又大又軟的胸部。把電話蟲抬到耳邊彷彿維爾戈就在自己身邊。

「喂，揉我的胸嘛，我、我一個人沒法一邊拿著聽筒一邊揉兩邊⋯⋯現在，乳頭、立起來了，稍微、咬一下？」

邊說著，便用力欺負自己的乳頭，讓那裡充血成深紅色，小小的乳尖傳來的快感直通下半身。

「啊、！不要、那麼用力嘛⋯⋯用維爾戈的、熱熱的那根，來欺負我的小乳頭嘛？」

他一個人自顧自地講著，或許是緊張和羞恥混雜在一起，格外地話多。平時做愛時，維爾戈就不怎麼說話，頂多發出色情的低吟和喘息，此刻對方的沈默讓他有些不安。

「阿⋯⋯我下面、也、流出了色色的水、維爾戈⋯⋯」

「多弗，把浴櫃裡的潤滑油拿出來、」

他忽然開口。多弗下意識地停下了動作。

「嗚、要玩後面嗎？」

「既然你要我陪你，不讓你盡興怎麼行？」

「呋呋⋯⋯呋呋呋⋯⋯我就喜歡你這點。」

心中的羞恥被好友的包容驅散，他用一束線取來了不遠處浴櫃裡的大瓶潤滑油，已經用掉了不少。性急地倒在掌心，重心放低坐在地上，把手繞到兩腿間。有一點涼，還是他的皮膚太熱了呢？他一手揉著穴口，一手按摩自己的陰囊。

「拿出來了嗎？」

「嗯，會、有點緊⋯⋯需要一點時間、阿、呼」

「我說，多弗，把你在幹什麼詳細地說給我聽吧？不要說謊，我聽得出來。」

「⋯⋯嗯、嗚啊，手指、進去了，這樣面對著鏡子，都能看到、你平時看到的地方、總覺得，意外的興奮⋯⋯」

腳尖蜷曲，他把電話蟲放在自己結實緊致的小腹上，長得神似維爾戈的電話蟲一邊用好友的聲音說話，一邊好奇地盯著他逐漸變硬變大的陰莖，幾乎和三十公分的電話蟲一樣高了。

「呵呵⋯⋯那你有好好握著你的那裡嗎？前後一起來的話，也會摸到我平時摸的，你的體內呢⋯⋯沒有那麼難受吧？一點一點放鬆，深呼吸⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯呼、啊、⋯⋯嗯嗯、」

這種時候維爾戈總是會吻他，讓他沈浸在接吻的快感之中，忘掉一些後面的排斥感感。可現在多弗只能一個人拼命適應，加進第二根手指後身體已經撐不住，好像背後位那樣伏在地毯上。電話蟲就在手邊注視著他。

「啊⋯⋯好難受、想高潮、快點來操我啊、維爾、維爾戈⋯⋯」

「找到自己的g點了嗎？」

「不知道啦⋯⋯平時你都是、怎麼弄得我那麼舒服的⋯⋯」

「換著角度試試看吧，還是說，你只是單純地、想要更猛烈地被進攻呢？」

「你難道、不想嗎？」

「多弗⋯⋯你的聲音已經快讓我射了啊⋯⋯」

緊靠著自己的電話蟲一本正經地說道，他一個沒忍住，把電話蟲有彈性的頭靠到冒出透明汁液的陰莖上一起摩擦。

「嗚嗚、啊！啊⋯⋯！哈、啊」

明明一個人自慰的時候絕不會發出這麼大聲音，一想著要維爾戈大飽耳福，硬是提高了聲音，在空蕩蕩的浴室裡迴響著，彷彿他們曾經在圓形大浴缸裡做愛時那樣，自己的浪叫和水聲的回音融在一起，更挑動情慾。似乎回憶起那時維爾戈猛烈而糾纏不休的進攻，他高高撅起屁股，搖晃著腰，好像待操的母狗一樣，流著口水嬌喘連連。

光是手指還不夠，已經充分擴張的後穴期待著更粗大、最好是有點突起的東西。他思索浴室裡哪有那樣的好東西，床頭的櫃子裡倒是有以前購買的假陽具，現在去拿好麻煩，下面可是蓄勢待發耶。

（當然不可能把電話蟲塞進去了，你在想什麼）

沒辦法，他將三根手指從穴口抽出，回憶著維爾戈陰莖的形狀，用自己的線線果實能力重現出來⋯⋯

這樣一來，作出了一根專屬按摩棒⋯⋯他一邊在心裡讚嘆自己隨機應變的聰明，一邊好奇而貪婪地將假陽具插進自己的小穴。

「～～～～！！嗯哈啊啊！」

這種難以描繪的熟悉和陌生帶來強烈的快感，他加快抽插速度，幻想著某一個陌生的維爾戈在強姦自己，這淨是些什麼亂七八糟的性妄想，該死！一把抓過那個剛才被蹭得滿身雞雞汁的電話蟲，伸出舌頭舔向它味道不怎麼好的頭和嘴，渴望通話另一端的對方注意到自己的瘋狂。

「維、維爾戈、快射了嗎⋯⋯？」

「啊、一起吧、多弗⋯⋯」

從小就執著於兩人共同達到高潮這件事，維爾戈應該再明白不過了，相信對方一定會控制好時機射精，多弗專注於塞在自己後穴裡進進出出的大屌，突起的血管摩擦著敏感點，呼之欲出的射精感充滿全身。

「嗯、啊啊⋯⋯！！♡」

一瞬間高潮了，精液射出的那一刻，後穴裡腫脹的陰莖忽然消失，他一下下用力收縮著腸道，躺在地上抽搐了幾下，才發覺是因為自己失去了意識。鬆開緊握著電話蟲的手，渾身無力。

「多弗⋯⋯你用手指就把自己搞射了？」

「⋯⋯」

不管是電話蟲的遭遇還是假陽具的消失，哪個都實在說不出口，他在些許愧疚和羞恥中選擇沈默，只是喘著氣。

「⋯⋯累了吧？要睡了嗎？」

「嗯，晚安，維爾戈。」

「晚安，多弗。」

「我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

他能想像出好友臉上溫柔而堅定的笑容。掛上電話之後，電話蟲明顯神情不大對，兩隻眼睛垂下，嘴巴也不太開心地彎著。多弗伸出手的時候，它還有點害怕似的往後退。

「⋯⋯幹嘛啦，明天給你多喂點飼料，這件事不許告訴任何人。」

他說著用浴袍擦起電話蟲上的體液。


End file.
